Chuva
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: Não adianta fugir. Tudo está exatamente como sempre esteve e como sempre estará. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. angst , lime , onsehot .


**Título:** Chuva

**Personagens:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens relacionados não me pertencem. Este trabalho não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Não adianta fugir. Tudo está exatamente como sempre esteve e como sempre estará.

**Avisos:** Pronto. Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, possivelmente a última. Mas está "desovado" este meu karma. Enfim, agradecimentos à **Ana Paula**, por acreditar a aceitar. À **Lili Psique**, que betou com paciência esta fic, tanto na sua composição de enredo quanto na parte mais mecânica e gramatical. Sem você, honey, não teria saído. À **Calíope Amphora **e** Dana Norram**, por serem canonistas ferozes e inflexíveis. A vigilância de vocês impediu que, nesta altura da vida, eu escrevesse uma fic que ia me envergonhar.

* * *

**CHUVA**

Aquele foi o dia em que mais choveu em Londres no ano. Não era daquelas garoas contidas e fleumáticas que caíam religiosamente nos finais de tarde, deprimindo cidadãos regulares que voltavam para casa sacudindo seus robes e conjurando _impervius_ na esperança de ficarem um pouco menos ensopados, um pouco menos chateados, um pouco mais humanos. Na chuva, coisas regulares têm cores regulares, como Ezra Pound dissera: pétalas negras e úmidas, as pequenas pessoas nos dias de chuva, com suas capas pretas e sorrisos amarelos, pontos de luz em massas de negro.

Esta era verdadeiramente, _chuva_. Malfoy sabia que era, fria e desapaixonada como uma prostituta barata, parecia empapar os ossos. A cabeça dele pesava como se estivesse carregando uma tonelada das misérias da humanidade sobre si. O bosque deserto era cercado por um cinturão de árvores densas e escuras, conforto das tardes quentes do verão, macabras nestes maus tempos. Nada que assustasse um remanescente da casa de Salazar, sete anos de aprendizado nas catacumbas – insalubres para qualquer criança normal. Mas sonserinos como Malfoy não eram normais. E, fato, Malfoy não gostava de invernos. Não, ele não gostava de invernos – esta era a verdade, nua e crua. Como nu e cru _deveria_estar Potter, parado diante dele. Mas Potter estava vestido, de cabeça baixa._Anticlímax_.

– Fala, Malfoy.

Sacudiu os braços dele.

_Vulgar_. Você é vulgar, Potter. Não vai ganhar minha atenção assim. Era quando você estava calado que eu mais notava você. Não era o quadribol. Eram seus_olhos_.

– Se você não falar, vou embora.

Veio até aqui e tomou chuva para ir embora porque não disse o que queria ouvir, Potter? Como se eu acreditasse. É tarde para blefes. Eu _conheço_ você. Você está perdido, Potter. Talvez, ambos estejamos. Os gregos chamam isto de _pathos_.

– Fala alguma coisa, seu filho da puta de merda.

Malfoy passou os dedos pelo casaco trouxa de Potter e abaixou o zíper até embaixo. Não o olhou nos olhos; Harry permaneceu na mesma posição enquanto ele desabotoava um por um os botões da camisa que usava por baixo do casaco e ao se deparar com a camiseta por baixo da camisa, Malfoy bufou em frustração. "Tira a camiseta."

Potter arrancou as roupas em um acesso de fúria e puxou Malfoy, relutante, nos seus braços. É que Potter já tinha chegado naquele momento em que negociações estavam foram de cogitação. Queria Malfoy, ia ter, nada ia pará-lo agora – nem sua auto-censura. O desejo o cegava mais que a chuva grossa nos seus óculos redondos. Atirou Malfoy ao chão com a força que a paixão concedia até ao mais pacato dos indivíduos e pôs-se sobre Malfoy como um herói em triunfo sobre o cume da montanha do inimigo. Tateava para achar o que queria, óculos embaçados de chuva e lama, sua luta privada contra o sonserino que resfolegava e se mexia sob ele. _Vadio, ordinário_. Não queria, não ia aos encontros, dizia não... Mas ali, sob ele, se remexia todo, rebolava. Ele _queria_. Tanto quanto Potter mesmo – só que era mais cínico. Arrancar as calças de Malfoy não era fácil – bem cortadas, calças de menino mimado, do pano dos nobres que não trepam para não suar, calças malditas, cheias de lama, escorregando nos lugares errados. Mas não precisava tirar, precisão é tudo na vida e, acostumado que estava aos banheiros de estação, elevadores, becos e todos os lugares sórdidos onde homens culpados fazem sexo escondido, Harry elaborava milagres com pouco ângulo. Arrastava um pouco a cintura da calça para baixo, desabotoava o seu jeans, simples, simples.

Ginny morreria se soubesse como era rápido para ele se excitar na presença de Malfoy. Não podia explicar que a tosse intermitente da filha cortando preliminares mornas de quarenta minutos o deixava frustrado; teria que explicar a anatomia masculina e fisiologia, e mães e pais não entendem de fisiologia – a tosse de Lily era prioridade, ele também pensava assim. Também não podia culpá-la por sua falta de tesão com os pijamas de tricô, as meias grossas, os vestidos de flanela. Grosseria imperdoável da sua parte achar nela motivos que estavam nele. Maldição era amar Draco Malfoy depois de dezoito anos. E isso nem a lingerie vermelha de seda e renda, guardada no fundo da gaveta com pétalas de alfazema, podia mudar.

Grunhidos. O molho na _Ceasar Salad_ de Harry Potter. Os grunhidos de Malfoy eram afrodisíacos. Tantas vezes as mesmas coisas e os mesmos gestos, estava perdendo a conta. O sonserino era sensível – _tadinho_ – e Potter tinha lá seu coração grifinório: ele fazia o trabalho duro quase todo sozinho, por si mesmo, ele só consumia-se na sua vontade de penetrar Malfoy quando estava quase no clímax. Uma daquelas combinações mudas e tácitas do tato e do costume – ele era um cavalheiro e Malfoy um homem cheio de vontades. Depois que ele tinha tudo o que queria até a última gota do seu prazer, se encarregava de dar a Malfoy o que ele quisesse, como quisesse. Na lama e com as calças bruxas de péssima acessibilidade, Potter juntou suas duas mãos nas mãos ansiosas do seu amante até ele gozar. Seco assim – e de pensar que já houvera tanto mais naqueles gestos... Um dia aquilo significou _tanto_. E agora era parte de um ritual, esvaziado da sua sacralidade, um fóssil de algo que um dia viveu.

Quando acabou, Harry ouvia só o ruído da chuva, apertando, contra a grama e a lama onde estavam deitados e seu coração arrítmico. Malfoy ainda ia acabar por matá-lo. Morrer de gozar. Não parecia de todo ruim, mas seria uma humilhação imperdoável ser achado morto num parque, cheio de lama. Queria limpar as mãos, mas não tinha onde, então fez o que sua criança interior mandou e limpou na capa de Malfoy. Não passou despercebido.

"Modos de uma criancinha sem mãe, humpf."

Bater onde dói era a especialidade dele. O sádico e o masoquista eram, sem dúvida, o casal mais feliz da galeria dos bizarros.

– Vem... – Potter o levantou e diante da habitual passividade do outro depois do sexo, ajeitou as roupas dele, limpou os cabelos com a mão (ainda suja, mesmo com a providencial capa de Malfoy) e tentou fazê-lo apresentável. O outro lhe respondeu com tapa na cara.

– Potter, seu filho da puta, você me machucou!

– Machuquei nada, pára com isso, vem cá.

– Me solta, seu idiota, quem disse que você podia pôr essas mãos mestiças em mim? Eu não queria!

Malfoy queria mesmo era não ser tão orgulhoso e ter procurado antes algum medibruxo ou curandeiro que resolvesse seu problema: seu torpor doentio pós sexo. Desde adolescente, letárgico depois de trepar. Por mais que quisesse brigar com Potter, sua mente estava ligeiramente confusa e ele, cansado. Seus músculos não respondiam à tenacidade dos seus esforços para rechaçar aquele grifinório idiota que o arrastara na grama como se ele fosse um delicioso queijo importado num ralador de quinta. Maldito Potter! Rolando na lama! Como um bicho! Sempre inapropriado, rude, plebeu, vulgar... _delicioso_. E, não podendo reagir, aconteceu como sempre. Potter o segurou delicado, beijou sua bochecha molhada e fez a pergunta que ele imaginou que ia fazer. "Mudou de perfume?"

– O que você acha? Não nasci cheirando a _vetivert_.

– Fino como uma dama... Vem... – Malfoy sentiu uma coisa cair sobre seus ombros. Uma capa. – Você está invisível. Comporte-se como tal.

Capa de Invisibilidade. Cretino do Potter e suas relíquias. Os mundo não era justo... Toda aquela preciosidade nas mãos de um inepto. Vontade de Dumbledore. O que um tinha de burro o outro tinha de caduco.

Potter o arrastou até um pequeno portão enferrujado, protegido por um semi-arco em ruínas, num lugar do bosque que Malfoy nunca tinha reparado que existia. O grifinório conferiu se Malfoy estava mesmo bem coberto pela capa e depois o empurrou para o outro lado. Garoava fino. Uma poalha de prata, vinda de um céu que queria reconciliar-se com o sol.

– Se tem amor a vida, não faça nada de idiota. Vou arrumar um quarto para a gente se limpar.

Malfoy ia retrucar que qualquer bruxo se limpa facilmente com sua varinha, mas nesse pormenor harmonizava-se por completo com Harry Potter: banho sem água não é banho. Eis que a perspicácia foi aos poucos retornando para seu corpo molhado e exausto e Malfoy entendeu, finalmente, o que estava acontecendo. Aquele lugar bizarro atrás da porta de ferro era a _porra_ da Londres trouxa! O patife teve a pachorra de arrastá-lo para uma cilada entre os trouxas! Só não matava Harry ali mesmo porque estava... _cansado_. E curioso. Andou obediente e silencioso atrás de Harry, que entrou na primeira espelunca discreta que encontrou e pediu um quarto. Malfoy resistiu firme a tentação de chutá-lo. Isso não seria nobre o bastante e maldita Londres trouxa sequer tinha buracos ou bueiros abertos onde pudesse derrubar Potter. Isso seria de bom gosto.

– Cama box dupla, quarto com banheiro, por favor.

– Para um só?

Potter segurou a vontade de dizer: "Não, para mim e essas três dançarinas de can-can aqui comigo."

– É, para um só. Tem vago? Eu precisava para agora.

– Sim senhor, temos quartos com cama dupla vagos. Nome?

– Potter, Harry James. Eu tenho registro no hotel.

– Ah, senhor Potter, sempre fica no quarto 23? Cama dupla, ducha quente, frigobar e vista para a Picadilly. O 23 está vago.

_Claro que estava. Mágica._

– Fico com ele. – derrubou um cartão de plástico no balcão. – Fecha o valor, eu já vou subir.

Quando estava sozinho no elevador, Malfoy apressou-se em dar sua opinião. – Isto é uma espelunca.

– É só para a gente tomar um banho, Malfoy.

– Vem sempre aqui, _senhor Potter_?

– Está com ciúmes?

– Não me interessa quem você traz aqui.

– Claro que não. – Potter o encarou, saboreando sua vitória moral. – Por isso é que _não_ vou te dizer quem eu trago aqui.

– Vamos logo para esse banho, eu quero ir embora daqui.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Potter usou um _alohomora_ para abrir o quarto – tinha esquecido da chave, Malfoy o distraía, mesmo quando ele não estava visível: rotina. O sonserino entrou primeiro e se livrou da capa imediatamente, atirando-a no chão, com o seu pouco caso que doía no coração de Potter: a capa que fora de seu pai, atirada no chão com a displicência dos sonserinos para com tudo que tem valor de verdade...

– É um _abatedouro_, Potter. Francamente.

Malfoy reparou que era um quarto simples, franciscano. Cama box, uma mesinha de cabeceira, janelas, cortinas, banheiro, frigobar. Sem tv. Simples. Mas tinha que admitir que os travesseiros pareciam limpíssimos, o quarto todo muito limpo, lençóis de boa qualidade, cheiro de alfazema no ar. Potter sabia que, mesmo se dissesse que ele cuidara de cada um daqueles detalhes, não conseguiria arrancar sequer um meio-sorriso de gratidão dele. Pra que tentar? Andou até a pequena janela e debruçou-se nela para ver a paisagem.

– Pode ir tomar seu banho. – anunciou, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem.

– Não quer vir?

– Vai primeiro. Eu espero.

O sol começava a brilhar e os braços mornos de Malfoy cercaram seu corpo, o hálito dele quente como aquele sol tímido na pele do seu pescoço. Amor. Maldito amor. Puxou-o para seu abraço.

– Melhorou, Draco?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

– Recebeu minhas corujas?

Outro aceno de cabeça, a língua de Malfoy contra a pele do seu pescoço.

– Sei que não responde minhas corujas, mas podia ter me mandado um sinal. Eu fiquei maluco de preocupação com você, sem saber de nada.

– Eu vou ficar bem, Harry...

– Vaso ruim não quebra.

Ele riu.

– Está explicado porque você não morre, Harry...

– Boa réplica.

– Quer tomar banho comigo?

– A banheira é apertada. Vai você, o ombro ainda deve estar dolorido, não?

– Um pouco.

Potter deslizou os dedos pelo rosto ainda tão perfeito de Malfoy. Nenhuma ruga, só aquelas pequenas entradas, pele branca contra cabelos iluminados – Malfoy todo era um banquete para a vista.

– Eu te machuquei? No bosque?

– Você é um bruto.

Pelo tom, quase que animado, Potter sabia que era brincadeira.

– Tem que parar de se debater, Draco. Qualquer dia, sem querer, acabo te machucando de verdade.

– E aí eu te mato.

– Mas este não era o seu plano, então?

– É. Mas não estou tendo o sucesso esperado em matá-lo de prazer, vou ter de ser mais tradicional e apelar para a dor, talvez?

– Se eu fosse suscetível à dor, já estaria morto. – pôs um selinho inocente nos lábios do outro. – Vai tomar banho, Draco. Tá cheio de lama...

– Dizem que a lama é estética, sabia? – respondeu Draco, já tirando as roupas, indo para o banheiro.

– Uhu, lama vulcânica, não lama de bosque. Perigo até de pegar uma doença, cheio de cocô de gato nesses bosques imundos.

Enquanto Malfoy tomava banho, Potter tirou suas roupas todas e as juntou às de Malfoy numa pilha no chão. Um _flick_ da sua varinha e _voilà_: roupas limpas e secas. As maravilhas de se ser bruxo... mais uma ida e vinda na varetinha mágica e as roupas pousaram arrumadas sobre os braços de pinho amistosos do cabideiro. Oh, agora só precisava de banho – água quente, sabonete de rosa e menta e a cama macia, Malfoy do seu lado, caladinho, quentinho... Um sujeito podia morrer de alegria com tantas coisas de que gostava, reunidas assim, todas de repente, depois de um longo período de abstinência. Oito meses era tempo demais.

– Como está o seu menino, Malfoy?

Harry não precisava nem gritar. As paredes do hotel eram finas.

– Bem. Está na Espanha. A Bel levou ele para ver os avós em Pamplona. E suas crianças?

– Estão com a Ginny, na casa da mãe dela.

– Podíamos ter ido para sua casa... Uma merda de hotel trouxa, Harry...

– Férias escolares, Malfoy. Está maluco? Londres está cheia dos amiguinhos dos meus filhos... Tentei arrumar uma chave de portal, mas da casa dos Weasleys... Era aqui ou não era. Já tá terminando?

– Esse hotel tem sabonete de rosa e menta. Coincidência ou você já anda fazendo mágica livremente no mundo dos Trouxas?

– Coincidência. Não acredita?

– Oh, sim, eu acredito. Mas não nas _suas_ coincidências, você é óbvio demais.

– Já acabou? Estou fedendo a lama.

– Já que está saidinho, usando mágica sem autorização, por que não alargou a banheira?

– Draco, sai logo daí.

Malfoy saiu do banheiro, nu, o cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros pingando no tapete fino do quarto.

– Já ouviu falar em toalha, Malfoy?

– Só o meu cabelo está molhado. Cadê a minha varinha?

– Largou no chão, com sua roupa. Tem que ter mais cuidado, Draco... E se eu quisesse te matar?

– Aproveite a chance. Cadê a varinha?

Potter fez um beicinho indicando a mesinha de cabeceira.

– Tô no banho, tá? Tem comida e cerveja no frigobar.

– Cerveja?

– _Butterbeer_.

– Você vem sempre aqui, senhor Potter? – resmungou Malfoy, outra vez.

– E com outros bruxos, por isso a_butterbeer_.

Potter nem estava prestando atenção, mas sentiu quase que instintivamente, o rosto de Malfoy se contrair como pedra, porque até o ar ficava pesado com a fúria de Draco, ou assim parecia para _ele_. Nunca conversavam sobre isso. Os _outros_. Se existiam, quando e quantos. Malfoy viajava às vezes sem a mulher. Potter não ia junto, imaginava se ele tinha alguém. Preferia fingir que não sabia – se soubesse, seria obrigado a sofrer por isso _também_. Eventualmente Malfoy contava-lhe das viagens, inspeções às propriedades que herdara do pai. Queria acreditar nele, mas Malfoy mentia tanto e tão bem que Potter já não sabia dizer com muita certeza quando ele falava a verdade.

Potter achava também que não dava muita margem às desconfianças do amante. Quase não saía de casa sozinho, exceto para trabalhar. Durante um tempo, enquanto trabalhou no Ministério, seus passos eram rastreados pelo amor vigilante, possessivo de Draco – o nome Malfoy ainda evocava algum respeito nas escalas menos poderosas do renovado ministério e justamente esses poucos poderosos eram os mais influentes por serem numerosos. Potter sabia que se espirrasse mais alto chegaria notícia aos ouvidos de Malfoy. Um dia, quando estava envolvido demais ainda nos julgamentos dos participantes das batalhas contra Voldemort, desmaiou no escritório – estafa, disseram os medibruxos. Não era estafa. Era ódio. Mas antes que sua própria esposa fosse avisada, Malfoy apareceu e o raptou na sua vassoura.

Potter gostava de lembrar daquele dia. Eram fragmentos de boas memórias. Ou talvez fossem boas porque eram passadas... Não. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente: poucas vezes transar com Malfoy foi intenso como naquela tarde. Ele se sentiu amado, desejado. Malfoy apagou as luzes e ele aprendeu que o Sonserino só fazia isso quando estava triste. Ele chorava às vezes, Potter sentia o molhado das lágrimas no seu corpo e por amor, _jamais _ as notou ou comentou. Eram momentos como aqueles que faziam toda a merda que era o resto valer a pena. Sabonete de rosa e menta, hein? Coincidência...

– Harry... Vai querer chocolate?

– Sua educação está me assustando... – resmungou o grifinório do banheiro. – Agora que sabe que não é o único, vai querer ser o mais manso?

Um ataque frontal. Grifinório, definitivamente. O chapéu não se engana.

Silêncio. Por que, depois de tanto tempo, Potter ainda se dava ao trabalho de travar batalhas de ego contra Malfoy? Ele sabia a bosta de personalidade que outro tinha e o amava, sem medidas e sem restrições. Se o sonserino se aborrecesse _mesmo_ e fosse embora de vez – como ameaçara uma centena de vezes – ele sofreria. Mas não conseguia deixar quieto. Queria ver Malfoy se _roer_ de ciúmes dele. Queria vê-lo _morrer_ envenenado na sua desconfiança. Uma besteira... mas não conseguia superar alguns dos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saiu da banheira e se secou depressa.

Entrou no quarto disposto a comprar briga, se fosse o caso. Mas Malfoy estava sentado na cama, comendo o chocolate.

– Draco...

– Anda logo. Vamos trepar. Não é para isso que serve esse lugar?

– Draco...

– Quantos? Aqui?

– Dois. Você não respondia minhas corujas, você...

– Você arrumou alguém para pôr na sua cama! Claro!

Malfoy e seus olhos cinzas, parecia possuído por algum demônio.

– Não foi assim!

– Como foi então? – ele engoliu alguma coisa indigerível na sua garganta, pigarreou e perguntou – Eu conheço eles?

Oh, vaidades... Não podem ser conhecidos. O que Harry estava pensando? Não eram ciúmes. Era vaidade. Transmitida de pai para filho, a vaidade dos Malfoys era tanta que um cordão umbilical de um deles alimentaria o ego de mil criancinhas órfãs.

– Draco, o que isso...

– Eu conheço eles, _porra_? Você é idiota ou quê? Ficou surdo? Eu fiz uma pergunta! Quer que soletre? Eu CONHEÇO ELES?

– Não! Eram... Trouxas... – ele viu Malfoy perder a cor; julgava que isso era impossível, porque ele já não tinha lá muita cor. – Draco... Eram garotos de programa... Só duas vezes... Em 18 anos...

– Seu... Seu...

– Chega, Malfoy, dessa _punhetagem_ sentimental... Não vou deixar você me manipular! Você não me respondia... Eu precisava disso... Se pudesse voltar atrás, não teria feito. Mas fiz. Não vou pedir desculpas para você! Não para _você_! Você me _chutou_. A gente só trepa em _abatedouros_ como você mesmo disse, porque você não quis ficar comigo quando teve chance! Me disse _não_. Agora vem me exigir fidelidade? Quem é que andou na cama de todo mundo antes de casar? Não fui eu! Eu levei um ano e meio para me casar com a Ginny!

– Seu... Eu sabia que você era assim! Por isso eu disse não! Eu sabia que a menor... a menor _coisinha_ ia fazer você desistir de tudo e correr para sua gentalha fétida de sempre!

– _Coisinha_? Você... Você não é ninguém para julgar o meu comportamento, eu não te devo _nada_!

– Merda de santarrão grifinório, Potter! – Malfoy avançou sobre a cama, nu como estava, imprensou o outro contra a parede, a varinha contra o queixo branco dele. – Sempre assim, não é? Sempre assim! Você sabe o que é dor, você sabe o que é sofrer, só _você_ conhece os espinhos da vida! Um messias, como esse dos trouxas é o que você é! Não é, Potty? Um pobre coitado virtuoso que se sacrifica pela escória! Eu devia _matar_ você! Devia ter te matado quando tive chance, ter te derrubado da sua vassoura naquele fogo! Ia pregar para as chamas, Santo Potter?

– Por que não mata agora? Eu sei que você queria isso! É fácil... Anda... – ele segurou a mão de Malfoy que empurrava a varinha no seu queixo. – Vai, Malfoy... Você sabe como é... _avada_... Já falou muitas vezes, não? Assassino... _Avada... Kedavra... Invejoso..._

"_Avada..._" balbuciou Malfoy.

– Fala, Malfoy! _Avada!_

– _Avada Kedavra! _

A força do feitiço jogou Draco do outro lado do quarto. Ele ficou zonzo, com vontade de vomitar e se levantou, horrorizado. "Harry..." ele murmurou, vendo a figura do outro deitada, a cabeça para baixo. Ele mal tinha... _Maldição!_ Ele tinha só... as palavras escaparam... _escaparam_! Desgraçado do Potter, era capaz de tudo para vê-lo encurralado. Ele não era um grifinório, mas nunca deixava um lance sem resposta.

"Harry... Harry..." – ele se abaixou, já soluçando, sacudindo o corpo inerte do outro. Num instante, porém, era ele, Malfoy, que estava caído com Harry por cima dele.

– Você tem que _querer_, Malfoy! Não sabe como os Imperdoáveis funcionam? Você tem que _querer! _Quer ver como é? _Imperio!_

Malfoy ficou parado, olhando para ele. Mas Harry sabia, os olhos dele faiscavam de ódio.

– Diga que me ama.

– Te amo.

– Agora se sente ali e diga: "Foi um erro te deixar. Eu te amava."

– Foi um erro te deixar. Eu te amava.

– Viu como é quando você quer que aconteça? – ele bufou, frustrado. Frustração era o orgasmo da suas discussões com o sonserino. Punheta, punheta. Frustração. – _Finite_.

O loiro o olhava, ainda trêmulo de fúria. Não acreditava que o filho da puta tinha usado um Imperdoável nele.

_Ora, você tentou matá-lo._ Mas não foi a sério. _Mas poderia ter sido. E se ele estivesse morto?_

– Harry...

– Fica feliz, Malfoy. A única vez que você disse que me amava e pode se desculpar dizendo que estava sob um Imperius.

– Sempre foi assim que conseguiu o que queria, não é? Garotinho de Ouro... Quebrando regras. Forçando os limites...

– Nunca consegui o que quis, Malfoy. A única coisa que eu fiz foi lutar para ficar vivo. E foi difícil com gente desocupada como você circulando por Hogwarts, querendo aparecer. Para você era só uma brincadeira. Era a _porra_ da minha vida que estava em risco!

– Eu não tenho culpa do Lorde Mestiço louco ter tentado te matar, Potter.

– Claro que não, o mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, por mais que seja difícil para você acreditar nisso...

– Bom, talvez eu esteja enganado, mas quem é que esteve sempre me assediando? Quem é que mandou três corujas por dia até minha casa para me convencer a vir aqui?

– Você não precisa ser convencido do seu tesão por mim, você veio porque quis. Nunca ouviu dizer que quando um não quer, dois não brigam?

– É mesmo, Potter?

– Se não te faz falta, por que você vem? Por que não diz que não quer mais e não aparece? Mesmo? Não é possível que seja só sexo, que você não ache ninguém que te coma melhor do que eu! Eu não sou isso tudo, pode ter certeza de que eu tenho a auto-crítica que sempre te faltou!

Malfoy ia dizer alguma coisa. Mas ele não disse nada, olhando Potter nos olhos com fúria, depois desprezo, e só aí com desejo – o mesmo da primeira vez, quando ele esqueceu onde estava e esqueceu do seu nome e de todo resto, deixando Harry Potter fazer com ele o que quisesse, ali mesmo, no chão daquela ante-sala do seu julgamento no Ministério. Ele se lembrava vagamente daquele dia, estava doente – quarenta e dois graus de febre. Seus dentes batiam, mas o Ministro não adiou o julgamento. Só acreditou que tinha realmente feito sexo com Harry Potter quando este lhe mandou a quinta coruja, com um bilhete mal educado que exigia sua presença num motel qualquer – um dos muitos que conhecera com o Grifinório. Precisou que Potter lhe aparecesse na porta da Manor, gritando o nome dele para que Draco finalmente cedesse; Uma loucura tudo aquilo.

– Sorte sua, é verdade, mas acontece que embora me fodam muito melhor do que você faz, eu tenho essa minha atração por cicatrizes bizarras e sobreviventes de guerra... – ele segurou Potter no seu abraço forte. – Me diga, Potter... Nunca se cansa de ouvir sua própria voz? Você fala demais... E faz de menos.

Harry moveu-se lentamente, quase que serpenteando, envolvendo o corpo do outro no seu abraço, até tê-lo deitado por completo na cama, encaixado-se nele, pernas enroscadas. "Fala, Draco..."

– Me force ...

– Como assim? – Potter levantou a cabeça. Malfoy se arrepiou todo. Depois de tantos anos, o mesmo _frisson_, o mesmo frio na barriga, a mesma fraqueza no corpo, aquele torpor equivalente a caixas de _fire whiskey_ subindo, subindo, toda vez que os olhos verdes o requisitavam com aquela vontade. _Ele te ama_.

– Tudo, forte e rápido. À moda da casa, senhor Potter...

Potter tirou os óculos e riu, o sorriso triste de resignação que lhe restara para sorrir nesses ocasiões. – À moda da casa, então...

Potter fez jus aos pedidos de Draco. As mordidas, os grunhidos, as unhas... Amaram-se com tapas e insultos e gritos e Malfoy mais obsceno do que uma vadia de filmes Trouxas, mandando-o colocar mais e mais forte. Potter sabia bem que ele só era obsceno assim quando estava feliz. Loiro vagabundo... Tão mimado e tão cheio de talcos e colônias, no fundo, gostava mesmo era de ser tratado como uma piranha reles. E Harry, pobre dele, tão respeitador e tão dócil e contido com sua esposa, gostava mesmo era daquele ordinário que enchia a boca para dizer que o pau dele era pequeno e que talvez ele é que devesse meter no grifinório. Isso acontecera, de fato, umas muitas vezes – gato e rato. Dava tesão em Potter ver Malfoy implorar para ficar por cima dele. O sonserino era um cetim, Potter tinha vergonha de admitir que ele fazia _aquilo_ tão bem que _quase_ tinha vontade de deixar ele fazer mais vezes.

Naquela tarde, Potter deixou Malfoy fazer o que ele quis e bem entendeu. E foi maravilhoso, apesar dele todo doer, seu coração, inclusive. O corpo loiro do outro estendido na sua frente. Ele tinha ficado mais largo, mais parrudo. A pele não tinha a mesma textura da adolescência, claro. Mas ainda era bonito. Agora, ele reparou, Malfoy era maior e mais forte do que ele, que tinha emagrecido com o casamento. Lembrava bem a figura triste que saía de Privet Drive todo o outono. Ele não estava mais triste, só não conseguia engordar. O mesmo não podia dizer da Ginny.

– O que está fazendo? – resmungou sonolento, vendo Potter passar a varinha pelo seu corpo.

– É só a varinha.

Malfoy o encarou como se ele estivesse indignado por ele tê-lo informado daquilo. _Claro que sei que é uma varinha, sou bruxo_.

Potter se explicou: "Tirando as marcas, os chupões..."

– Huh.

– Sua mulher não olha para você?

– Para quê?

– Para ver se tem marcas no seu corpo?

– A Weasley olha?

– Ela não é Weasley, ela é _Potter_, minha mulher, Malfoy. E claro que ela olha. A sua não?

– Para quê? Ela _sabe_ onde vou e com quem estou. Seria ridículo da parte dela começar a querer saber que chupões são esses que aparecem perto do meu saco, se ela sabe muito bem que somos amantes.

– Você é podre, Draco.

– Você fala tanto de sinceridade... Mas _eu_ sou honesto. Isso que fazemos é uma coisa fodida, sabia, Potter?

Potter sabia que ele era honestíssimo, umas poucas vezes. E por conhecer bem a honestidade de Malfoy é que tinha medo dela e preferia, quase que sempre, que ele lhe mentisse com mel na língua do que atacasse, atirando verdades nele como pedras. Beijou a nuca branca.

– Dorme. Eu te acordo daqui a meia hora para a gente ir embora, tá?

Ele ronronou tranqüilo. Potter amava Malfoy. Gostava de ver seu amor fazer o outro feliz, ele sabia que Malfoy era feliz quando estava com ele. Aquele coração traiçoeiro do loiro...

– Draco...

– O que é? Vai me deixar dormir ou não?

– Está fazendo o que o curandeiro mandou, não é?

– Se é você que está dizendo... – havia um desprezo tão imenso na voz de Draco, que Potter _quis_ revidar. Se havia algo que ainda o tirava do sério era a zombaria do outro com aquilo. Era uma coisa preciosa, uma jóia – sua preocupação sincera por ele, seu _amor_. Com _isso_ não ia deixar Draco brincar.

– Isso, Dray. Faça como o papai. Seja superior...

– Não fale no meu pai. – tinha tanto ódio na voz do homem que Potter se arrependeu do que disse.

– Draco, seu pai...

– Meu pai _morreu_ por sua causa. – ele olhou para baixo um instante, tenso. – E por minha causa também.

– Não foi sua culpa.

– Claro que foi. Ele morreu porque viu a gente junto! Coitado dele, não agüentou ver a escória dos mestiços trepado no filho que ele criou para sucedê-lo...

– Não romanceia, Draco. Ele não morreu por isso. – tocou de leve o queixo de Malfoy, levantando-o, encarando os olhos cinza escurecidos pela dúvida da autoria da morte do pai. – Seu pai morreu porque... tinha essa merda de doença cardíaca grave e nunca tratou porque afinal de contas ele era um Malfoy e vocês são a porra da epítome da perfeição, não podem ter defeito nenhum. Foi por isso que ele morreu – porque não se cuidou e era um idiota soberbo. Porque tinha uma doença... – Potter sentiu aquele nó no peito, quase sufocar sua voz – a mesma doença que _você_tem... Por Merlim, Draco... Me jura que você está se cuidando...

O sonserino segurou a mão de Potter num gesto de desprezo que o outro conhecia bem. Era o mesmo, sempre que a _doença_ de Malfoy vinha à tona. Potter sabia que nada desagradava tanto ao amante quanto discutir suas fraquezas, mas da última vez que o coração de Malfoy falhou, ele o encontrou roxo e inconsciente em St. Mungos. Ele caiu da vassoura em vôo antes que alguém pudesse apanhá-lo. Desde então, Potter estava sempre em estado de alerta, imaginando se o coração que tanto lhe traiu um dia ia trair seu dono também, parando de funcionar.

– Por que não picha sua teoria sobre eu estar _bichado_ nos muros de Londres? Adora falar disso, não é? Adora matraquear sobre o que não sabe, adora jogar lama no meu pai e rir da minha 'suposta' fraqueza. Você adora, não adora? Seu órfãozinho doentio...

– Adoro saber que vai morrer, é isso?

– _Todos_ vamos morrer, Potter.

– Mas _causa mortis_ estupidez é um privilégio familiar seu, pode acreditar.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Draco tremer de raiva do lado do seu. E Potter suspirou cansado porque afinal, tudo que ele queria era poupar o coração doente do Sonserino... Mas boas intenções não serviram de grande coisa no seu relacionamento com Malfoy.

– Cuide da _sua_ vida, Potter.

– Malfoy... – ele segurou o outro pelo pulso. Violência sempre chamava atenção; com Draco, ao menos, funcionava. O pulso dele era fraco. Sempre fraco. Potter às vezes se perguntava se Malfoy sempre esteve doente ou se ele sempre foi daquele jeito mesmo, _impermeável._ – Você está tomando cuidado, não está?

– Como se eu precisasse de apelos do orfãozinho solitário para cuidar de mim mesmo. Não se preocupe, Potter. Ninguém me ama mais do que eu mesmo.

– Claro, seu amor próprio não é problema, eu sei. – ele se encolheu do outro lado da cama. Maldito Malfoy. Queria _nunca_ mais ter que olhar para ele. Mas não havia outro jeito de viver, havia? O que seria da sua vida se não houvesse Malfoy a quem odiar?

Draco se mexeu na cama, ficando mais acima do outro, abraçou-o suave, encostando a cabeça de Harry no seu peito. _Vetivert_.

"Deixe meu medibruxo se preocupar com estas _miudezas_, Harry."

– Como ele se preocupou com seu pai e ele onde está agora?

– O homem era velho, Potter. Meu pai...

– Lucius era novo e fora essa_miudeza, _devia ser o bruxo mais sadio da Inglaterra.

– O que quer afinal?

– Que você cresça desse seus eternos onze anos, Draco.

O loiro enfiou suas mãos brancas com tanta fúria na cara de Harry que ele sentiu o sangue na língua.

– Você e seus típicos argumentos, Malfoy. Bate na minha cara! Enquanto eu tiver cara você não vai me bater o bastante pra me convencer de nada!

– Não preciso te bater! – Malfoy bufou, já de pé, as mãos nervosas nas roupas do cabideiro. – Posso te cuspir e te deixar aí como a droga de amante que você é, Harry!

– É a sua cara sair fugido de uma briga.

– Eu não estou saindo fugido. – ele balançou a varinha. _Estupefaça!_

"Estou saindo por cima, como sempre."

* * *


End file.
